War of the Elementals V2
by Tem 'Light' Ki'blade
Summary: Again, another, now revised, version of the last one. Note: The first two chapters were unchanged from the last version.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Presents

**War of the Elementals**

**By Tem 'Light' Ki'blade**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Presents**

Tem sighed, as he lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his father's words ringing in his ears. 'I don't want anymore of this hero talk, Ki'blade's are warriors, and no son of mine will stray from that. I will train you tomorrow until you give up those silly dreams, follow the Ki'blade tradition, and agree to join the Elementai when you're seventeen.'

'I don't want to join the Elementai, I want to be a hero, the Elementai are just warriors for hire from the government, they help people because they are paid to not because they want to,' Tem thought to himself, sighing again, 'But what could I do, I'm only ten years old, I wouldn't know how survive alone….' Tem heard the back door creak open and quietly shut. He got out of bed and looked out the window and saw a familiar figure running to the stone fence surrounding the back yard.

Tem quickly got dressed and snuck to the back door, opening it quietly, trying no to wake his dad. When Tem got outside, he saw the figure that he had finally identified as his eight year old brother, Axonn, who was trying to climb the fence.

Axonn had made it up half way before falling to the ground. Tem walked up to Axonn, who had his eyes closed as he lay on the ground, and said, "Slow goings bro?"

Axonn quickly opened his eyes to see Tem and breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Don't scare me like that; I thought you were dad for a second."

Tem held out his hand for Axonn and said, "Oh because I sound just like him."

Axonn grabbed Tem's hand and pulled himself up and whispered, "You know what I mean, and keep your voice down."

"Right sorry," Tem whispered, "So what are you doing out here this late at night."

"I'm running away, I can't stand being in this house anymore."

"What are you talking about, I'm the one dad is training to death."

"Yeah, but he treats you like one of his own, ever since my birthday a few months ago, I don't even exist anymore. All because I didn't end up like you and get those powers," Axonn whispered as he turned his back to Tem.

"So you're just going to leave, just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"You can't leave, your only eight years old, where are you going to go?"

"Remember uncle Zack who lives in Wind City, I'm going there, I just know I can trust him," Axonn said raising his voice a bit to add emphasis, turning back to Tem again as he said it.

Tem sighed and said, "How do you figure that, he's our dad's brother, and we don't know that much about him, how can you know?"

"It's better than staying here, if I have to I'll just head somewhere else, I'm just not staying here." Axonn turned away from Tem but turned his head back to Tem, before climbing the wall once more, to say, "Give me a head start before you wake dad."

Axonn started to climb and reached the spot in which he fell last time, and again lost his footing, but this time Tem grabbed his feet and pushed him to the top. As Axonn sat on the top of the fence Tem looked up at him and said, "Now pull me up."

"Huh?" Axonn said.

"I'm going with you, I can't let you go to Wind City alone," Tem said smiling.

"But what about dad, he might not come after me, but he will come after you."

"Then when we get to uncle's house, we'll just have to make it seem like we stopped there for a bit and then left," Tem said, starting to climb to reach Axonn, with a smile, "You wouldn't mind me and my 'powers' tagging along."

Axonn laughed, reaching his hand down for Tem to grab, saying, "No I don't mind bro."

Tem climbed up, almost reaching Axonn's hand, before he fell as well, but when Tem reached the ground, he fell right through until there was nothing but darkness all around him. He fell through the ground and everything turned black, leaving Tem to fall into nothingness.

"Tem." Tem heard a voice calling out to him from the darkness and he couldn't help think it was familiar.

"Who's out there?" Tem yelled out into the darkness as he continued to fall.

"Tem, wake UP!"

Tem quickly opened his eyes and blinked at bit waking up from his dream. 'Great, the same dream again,' Tem thought to him self.

"Finally, you're awake."

Tem looked up to see his younger brother standing over him. Axonn, now fourteen, was 5'7". He was wearing a black jacket and a red t-shirt. His hair was black, long, and pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes. Axonn, like Tem, had blue eyes, but unlike Tem, Axonn wore glasses.

Tem rolled over and looked at his clock, it said 7 o'clock. "Why are you waking me up this early? Training isn't till 9," Tem said turning face down into his pillow, closing his eyes again.

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"The day you let me sleep in till 9"

"No, it's your birthday," Axonn said smiling.

Tem sat back up and thought for a second and realized Axonn was right, "Holy crap it is isn't it, time sure flies when you're training to be a hero, huh," Tem said, but paused to think more. He than continued to say, "But why do you seem excited, we never really do anything special on birthdays, except maybe a cake."

"Uncle said we are going to do something special today, maybe we'll go out for dinner for once, instead of eating here all the time," Axonn said as he started to leave the room, "Hurry, I'm curious what he has planned."

Tem stood up, reaching his full height of 5'10". Tem went into the bathroom, took a shower, and went to the mirror. He combed his hair, though, unlike his brother, it was light blue, and spiked it up with gel. Tem went to his dresser and put on a black t-shirt and white pants. He grabbed his socks and black shoes and walked out of his room and went to the backyard.

The backyard was larger than most, it held a large dirt arena. Tem and Axonn's uncle Zack had been training them for a while now, Axonn in swordplay, and Tem in his power.

Tem walked out to find Axonn and Zack dueling with one handed long swords, dashing at each other, crossing blades, and then jumping back, repeating this over and over, waiting for the other to back down. When Zack saw Tem come out he dodged the clash, causing Axonn to head speeding into the dirt. "Finally the birthday boy awakes."

Tem laughed and walked to Zack. Zack was about 6', had blue eyes, and his hair was light blue like Tem's but it was starting to turn gray. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and plain white t-shirt with dirt on it.

"Axonn said that we are going to do something special today," Tem said as he walked onto the dirt arena.

"Yep, I got two presents for you now that your finally 17, and a challenge for you," Zack said, putting his hand on Tem's shoulder as he walked past, heading to the deck. Zack revealed two hidden presents.

"I see the presents, by what's the challenge?" Tem asked.

"Open the presents first."

Tem grabbed one and opened it. In it was a white jacket. "A jacket?"

"Yes, it was your fathers, his father gave it to him when he was your age, and I thought you should have it."

Tem put it on and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He grabbed the other presents and opened it to find an ordinary looking pair of black shoes, just like the ones he was wearing right then. "…and shoes."

Zack smiled and said, "These aren't ordinary shoes. You see your power, electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity with your mind, is a limited kinesis compared to the rest, yet very strong. These shoes, passed down through the first born of the Ki'blade family line, they store electrical energy to be used at any time."

"Cool," Tem said as he put on the shoes.

"Now, for the challenge," Zack said, in a serious tone, "You must fight Axonn."

"Wait what?" Axonn yelled as he finally got off the ground.

"Why?" Tem asked.

"Because I need to test both of you, the battle will be in 1 hour, just enough time for breakfast. You both better get ready."

Tem looked at Axonn, not knowing how he could fight his brother.

^. ^ End of Chapter 1 ^. ^


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday 'Bash'

Chapter 2: Birthday 'Bash'

"Are you crazy?" Tem said, following Zack inside, leaving Axonn outside alone.

"Nope, far from it, last time I checked at least," Zack, said with a smile, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Why would you make me face my own brother, all we have done so far is fight you and test dummies."

"Because," Zack as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge, "As a hero you'll have to do things you won't like. Things that will be hard to do, like meeting someone new who you befriend, only to find out he tricked you, if that happens you might have to fight him, a person you thought was your friend. It all comes down to being able to fight people who you don't want to fight when you have to." Zack said as he turned on the stove and started to make scrambled eggs.

"But," Tem started.

"No buts, you know I'm right," Zack said, getting a serious tone in his voice, "Now, your shoes."

"Yeah?"

"What you need to do to use them is find a source of electricity, like an outlet, lamp, or anything that uses or gives off electricity. Use your powers to take the electricity out of it and transfer it to the shoes."

"Ok, I'll get right on that," Tem said as he leaned against the wall in the kitchen, "You know, this battle seems like it will be a little one…"

Tem stopped his sentence as a sword flew past his head and stuck into the wood right next to his head, only an inch away. Tem looked to see Axonn standing at the entrance to the backdoor, "Don't take me lightly bro, I can still take you on, powers or not," Axonn said walking in.

Zack started laughing at the look on Tem's face, who was still a little in shock. "You two are not to kill each other, what would your father say if I had to go tell him one of you were dead?"

Axonn walked in and grabbed his sword out of the wall and said, "Depends which one of us it is, if its Tem dad probably would say, 'I knew he was hiding at your house, don't ever lie to me again,' and for me he would say something, 'Don't worry, I'm surprised he lived this long anyway."

Tem and Axonn made eye contact and paused for a second, than burst out laughing at the thought of their father, no longer fearing him like they once did. Tem slowed down his laughing and turn to walk out of the kitchen saying, "Let me know when breakfast is ready, I'm going to try out using these shoes for a bit."

As Tem left he heard Axonn say, "Same for me, I'm going to go dull my sword so I don't kill Tem."

After breakfast, Zack stood out in the back of the dirt, wearing a ref's shirt. He yelled out, "Times up you two get out here!"

Tem came outside, now energized from his practice with his new shoes, "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

"I am too," Axonn said as followed Tem outside, holding a one-handed long sword, it had a sliver blade with an average style black hilt, and a large two-handed sword covered by a dark black sash making it hard for Tem to identify which sword of Axonn's it was, "My swords have been dulled down so that it won't kill you Tem, only hurt like hell."

"Thanks…I think," Tem said giving a weak smile, still not wanting to do this battle.

"Good, now both of you get into position," Zack said, acting like a real referee. "Here are your rules! Rule one, no between the legs or headshots, rule two, no stabbing or trying to draw blood, rule three, no…"

"Uncle!" Tem and Axonn yelled at the same time.

"We know the rules, they are the same every time," Axonn said.

"Fine, fine," Zack said shrugging his shoulders, "Can't say I didn't warn you guys."

"No, because you warn us every time," Tem said, putting emphasis on 'every time'.

""Let's just start this fight," Axonn yelled out, getting annoyed.

"Ok! Let the battle of Tem 'Light' Ki'blade versus Axonn 'Donatello' Ki'blade begin, FIGHT!" Zack yelled, jumping back to get out of the way.

Tem immediately dashed at Axonn, transferring electricity from his shoes to his hand in the form of a sword, slashing at him. Axonn blocked the slash with his own sword, creating sparks from the contact of the blades. He swung his sword down at Tem's sword, sending it into the ground silently, giving Axonn an opening as he brought his sword around and slammed it into Tem's stomach sending him back, with his sword disappearing in a light blue light.

Tem slowly got up and said, "Dang it"

"You should know by now that you can't match me in sword play," Axonn said walking closer to where Tem was.

"You may be right, but I can out match you in a different way," Tem said as his hands started to glow light blue.

"Crap," Axonn said as he put up his sword as a defense knowing what was coming.

Tem pointed one hand at Axonn, sending a small light blue blast at Axonn. The blast connected with Axonn's sword and took so more energy from the blast it became electrified, causing Axonn to let it go in pain, leaving what was left of the blast to hit Axonn, making him fall backwards into the dirt.

Axonn got up and looked around and saw the Tem was nowhere to be found, "Where did he go," he said, looking at Zack.

"I'm right here!"

Axonn turned around to see Tem standing right behind him. Axonn jumped far backwards to put distance between him and Tem. Axonn than proceeded to stick his sword into the ground and pulled out his two-handed sword. The sword with made from the same metal as the previous sword but it had a small clear gem right above the hilt. "Try to get through this sword."

"Fine I will," Tem as he once again charged up electrical energy in his hands. This time Tem used both his hands creating a blast that was twice the size of the last one. It flew towards Axonn, who wasn't didn't even flinch this time as the blast connected with the sword. What surprised Tem is that he started to feel himself being drained as the blast continued to hit the sword. It continued to hit the sword yet Axonn didn't flinch at all, as if he didn't even feel it. Seeing this, Tem stopped the blast and panted to catch his breath. Axonn started laughing as he switched his stance to an offensive position. "What's so funny?! Why didn't that blast work?" Tem yelled.

Axonn pointed at the gem that was previously clear and see through, and realized that it was now light blue. "This gem can store elemental energy, just like your shoes can, but this doesn't last long so I have to use it before it disperses."

"How do you plan to use element energy?"

"Like this," Axonn said as he started to spin his sword at his side until it looked like a giant wheel. The fast he spun it the more sparks it gave off. Axonn moved it to point towards Tem and the gem started to glow. When the glow got blinding bright the light disappeared and the blast Tem had just sent at Axonn, came right back at him.

Tem was caught off guard and wasn't able to defend himself in time and was engulfed in the blast. It sent Tem back into and through the wooden fence surrounding the arena. "And the battle is over; Tem has gone out of bounds!" Zack yelled as he walked to Tem, who was now unconscious from the hit into the fence, and picked him up and took him inside to his room to rest.

^. ^ End of Chapter 2 ^. ^


	3. Chapter 3: Land of the Elements

**Chapter 3: Land of the Elements**

Tem slowly opened his eyes to see the off white color of his ceiling looking down on him. Tem slowly sat up and looked to his side to see his uncle sitting in a chair at his side. "What happened?" Tem said, holding the back of his head in pain.

"You might want to stay lying down, you hit that fence pretty hard," Zack whispered as if to help Tem relax.

"No I mean what the heck happened with that sword of his, it never had that gem before," Tem said, ignoring the suggestion.

"Oh, that," Zack said, "I should have told you, there is a shop in town that sells elemental items for non-elementals. I found a sword identical to the one I owned before only it had that gem. When I found it stored elemental energy like those shoes, I thought it would be perfect for Axonn."

"But how could you afford it?"

"Well, business there is slow because of the fact that this city has the least amount of non-elemental users out of all of the 7 major cities. So I made a deal that I would trade the regular sword we owned for the new one, giving the owner to be able to sell something more than just his usual stock."

"Right, I never realized that my blast packs so much of a punch."

"I would imagine you wouldn't, but while we are on the subject, I need to talk to you about your powers."

"What about them?"

"Well, as you know I have only taught you basic abilities so far."

"Yeah, I know ElectricBlast, ElectricDash, and ElectroSword, why do you ask?"

"Those are the same basic abilities taught to every Ki'blade by the time he or she turns 17. I was taught them, and your father was taught them. Unlike other families, we don't just teach all our moves to the next generation, we allow them to make there own moves from the original four."

"So that why you haven't taught me a new move in the past 2 months."

"Exactly, let me tell you a little story about your dad and me. As you know I'm a year older than him, so when I turned 17, my father, Light Ki'blade, gave me those shoes you have on, and had me fight your father. I lost, because I relied on trying to use those shoes and I couldn't control how much energy I used and wasted too much of my strength, tiring me out. And…"

"And let me guess, he gave you this same story only it was of him when he was my age."

"You don't have to be rude about it, but yes he did. He also told me something I didn't expect, he told me to get out of his house."

"What?!" Tem yelled in surprised.

"Yep, that same day I left to full fill my own destiny, and I didn't look back."

"Why would he do such a think to his own son?"

"He did it to make me stronger, if I just stayed with him, I wouldn't learn anything more than I had not already. So if I leave and learn on my own, I will get stronger."

"And you figured that all out while you were walking alone to who knows where?"

"Well no, he gave me a map and a backpack full of supplies, and pointed me towards the nearest town. But I have a point I need to make, stop interrupting."

Tem opened his mouth to object but shut it again knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

"Good, now I know you dislike your father because he pushed you so hard at a young age, and that he pushed your brother away, but did you every think that he was just doing it to try to help you become stronger. I mean, he was always jealous that I got these shoes but on his seventeenth birthday, all he got was that jacket I just gave you. He always pushed himself to be better to show he didn't need them, and in the end he didn't. He became an even better fighter and warrior than me, mostly though because I never wanted to be one."

"Wait, so all dad got was this jacket and you got shoes, what's with all these clothing related items and why didn't you give this jacket to Axonn?"

"I'm sure about the clothing thing, but I thought that you would appreciate that jacket more than Axonn would. Any other question before I continue?

"Yes, one, did dad get kicked out of his house at seventeen as well?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure where he went, I didn't here from him again until he all of a sudden invited to the hospital when you were born."

"Wait, you didn't even know dad was married?"

"Not a clue," Zack said as his usual smile reappeared. "Anyway, I know you don't like the way your dad tried to raise you, and you might want to blame your grandfather now after hearing this, but I got the same upbringings and I'm still ok, so I thought I would take a leap of faith and raise you the same way."

"So you're sending me away, right now?"

"No, tomorrow morning, you will at least need your rest, I'll wake you up when its time.

Tem yawned as he stood out side looking at the horizon. The sun was just coming up making the sky a purplish red color with clouds surrounding it creating a painting in the sky. Any other day Tem would have loved to just watch such a sunrise; but today he had to rise with it and finally leave his home for the second time in his life. So there he stood in his new jacket, his usual attire, and new teal colored backpack, filled with food, water, money, medical supplies, which Zack had showed him how to use a while back, and a change of clothes.

Zack walked outside, holding a brown rolled up piece of paper that looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in quiet a while. "Here is the most recent map of Adramelech Island I have, it may be a year or two old but it's all I got," he said to Tem as he handed the map to him, "The nearest town will be about a whole days walk from here, so you better get going."

"I understand I need to get there by nightfall, but what about Axonn, why can't I say good bye."

"You know how he is, I doubt he will like that you're leaving like this, with a good bye or not. I think it might be better for both of you if you just go now. I'll keep him from following you."

Tem sighed and looked again at the sunrise, different with the sun a little higher in the sky, yet still the same, just as much a painting in time as it was before. "Ok, I'll go, but tell him I'm sorry to leave like this."

"I will, don't worry, oh and good luck."

"Thanks," Tem said as he turned and started walking away from the house and headed towards the southern gate. Wind City was surrounded by smaller suburb homes but in the center was towering skyscrapers, including the elemental representative's office and the mayor. As entered the center of the city, cars and bikes zoomed past him. Tem opened up the map to take a look, he had seen a map of Adramelech once before but he never really examined it.

Adramelech Island had seven cities; the word was that the island is where, long ago, the elements were first created by the seven elemental gods and each city was built on top of the original source of it and named after the god who made the element; Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Light. Each city had a mayor who governed and up held the laws set down by the Panel of the 7 Elements. There were, of course, seven members of the panel, each one voted into office, and one from each city.

Each of the cities had a major export in the form of a transportation which was powered by elemental energy. Water City has boats, Lightning City has hover boards, Wind City has planes, Earth City has bikes, Fire City has cars, Ice City has snowboards, which is actually useless outside of the city its self, and Grand Light City has seems to have made light versions of all the others, yet they don't seem as fast but they last longer without a charge. Charges are bought, kind of like batteries, and are put into each vehicle. Charges and vehicles are sold and traded between the cities, and the towns located in between the cities. They were made by non-elementals who were originally outcasts in society during the 1st Element War in 1986. After which, non-elementals were excepted and now each city and town as both, except for a few towns which still hold ill towards elementals, but not to the point were they will deny entrance, only the ability of a permanent residence. The closest town to Wind City was a non-elemental town like that, yet they still let elementals stay in hotels. Tem was going to rest at the hotel for a night than continue on to Lightning City. Uncle Zack said there was a friend of his waiting to greet Tem there. So, Tem reached the southern gate and exited it, heading towards the next town, and his density.

^. ^ End of Chapter 3 ^. ^


	4. Chapter 4: How Tem met Terra

**Chapter 4: How Tem met Terra**

"I hate walking," Tem yelled out loud to the sky. He had been walking for a few hours now and all he could still see was a speck in the distance that marked Moirae Town. What made it worse were the cars, bikes, and skateboarders that kept passing him as he went, some going to Moirae, some to Wind City.

Getting tired, Tem sat down and looked in the backpack to grab something to eat, but what he found was a sliver colored digital watch with a note attached.

The note was in Zack's hand writing and said, 'You might need this.'

Tem put it on looked at the watch, it read 12:05 in faint green letters, the sun making it harder to read them. Tem, thinking aloud, said, "Zack said I wouldn't get there until 8 o'clock, if I walked," Tem sighed, "Crap."

Tem continued to look in the bag and found a sandwich, peanut butter and jelly. He eat it quietly, sitting in the grass, watching people go by, some giving Tem weird looks as they went by. They must have thought it was weird for Tem to be just sitting there. After he finished, Tem stood up, put his backpack back on and continued to walk down the road.

The sun had set quickly over the horizon and by the time Tem reached the town the moon light was peaking out from behind the large dark clouds. Tem looked at his watch again and it read 9:47 in the now bright glowing green letters.

"Dang, later than I expected, I hope there are still rooms in the hotel," Tem said aloud as he walked up to the main entrance.

As he walked in his noticed a sign that read, 'Moirae Town: Town of Destiny.'

"What an interesting slogan for a town." Tem walked down the dark street looking for any sign of the hotel but found no lights of any kind. He walked down street after street but still found nothing but darkness and silence, which Tem found odd. "Even though its night there should be at least a few people around; and the lights, all the lights in the buildings are off, not even one is on."

Tem went towards the center of town to try to find someone to point him in the right direction. As he got closer he noticed a red glow getting bigger. When he finally reached the center he found a large park that marked it, a park filled with trees, grass, and benches, all of which are on fire. Trees were falling down in a blaze as a large circle of fire started to run around the edges of the park, almost as if it was intentionally blocking off any entrance, or exit. Tem ran to catch up with the fire and quickly dived in, narrowly missing the fire. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, and when he looked up, his eyes widened to see a fire ball flying right at his face. Tem dodged out of the way and look back to see the fire ball hit another tree.

"Now then Terra, are you ready to come with us?"

Tem turned around again to the source of the voice, to find 3 figures. The one whose voice Tem heard was a guy a little taller than Tem. He had black hair that was wild and uncombed, as well as eyes that were so red they looked like they were on fire. He wore an all red outfit consisting of the usual shoes, pants, and a t-shirt, but on top of that he wore fingerless gloves and a vest, both red as well, that had some kind of symbol on is that Tem couldn't see. The one next to the red guy was someone in a blue cloak and hood, making it impossible to tell any features.

The last was positioned opposite from the other two and backing up from them. It was a girl, about Tem's height, with long hair that falls in front of her emerald green eyes that was dark blue but had a section that was dyed light blue. She wore white shoes, black pants that had spots colored orange on it, and an orange t-shirt. Around her hands she had bandages that seemed to be burned.

"I'll never go with you," the girl yelled as she ran to a bridge that ran over a man made river in the park. Her hands started to glow as she quickly raised her hands up high, and as she did this, the water in the river rose up and surrounded her.

'She has hydrokinesis,' Tem thought to himself as he hid behind one of the trees not burning.

As the water surrounded her, all the guy in red did was laugh, but than he finally yelled, "You think that will help put out my flames, that water is only a second away from becoming steam!" With that his hands started to glow red and a fire ball appeared in each.

'And he is a fire elemental,' Tem thought, coming out from behind the tree a bit more.

"We will see about that FireStorm!" the girl yelled as swung her right arm in a slashing motion, causing part of the water around her fly at FireStorm in a pillar shape.

FireStorm shot both fireballs into the pillar, causing it to evaporate and turn into steam, "You're going to have to do better than that Terra." He raised his hand and it started to glow, but the cloaked figure walked between Terra and FireStorm. "Oh so you want to fight her now, fine, I'll wait in the fire," FireStorm said, he proceed to walk backwards until he was surrounded by the flames he created and he disappeared in them.

The cloaked figure raised one hand out of the cloak and pointed it at Terra, and as he did the water around her started to act weird. It started to lose shape and eventually fell back into the river.

'Ok and the cloaked figure has hydrokinesis too, and now that there's only one, it's my chance to be a hero,' Tem thought as he ran towards the cloaked figure. Tem charge electricity to his hands and created an electrical ball of energy which he quickly fired as a blast when he got in range. The blast sent the cloaked figure back a bit, and as he landed he turned towards Tem.

"Big mistake buddy!" The figure yelled as both his arms left his cloak and they started to glow a whitish color. A large gust of wind immediately hit Tem and started to push him backwards.

'And he has aerokinesis, that just isn't possible,' Tem thought to himself as he fought the wind.

"I'll give you one chance to walk away while you can, 'hero', unless your with her, this isn't your business," the figure yelled to Tem.

Tem almost considered it but he knew he couldn't do that. He quickly charged electricity to his hand and summoned his lightning sword to form a solid shape and threw the sword at him. The guy seemed off guard and tried to dodge and barely evaded serious damage but the sword ripped threw his cloak, causing his hood to fall back revealing who he was. The figure had long messy dark blue hair that went shoulder length. His eyes where a deep emerald green and he wore the same out fit as FireStorm, yet his was a silvery white color.

"Nexus?!"

Tem turned to see Terra walking towards them with a shocked look on her face.

"Dang it!" The figure yelled as he disappeared in a whirlwind.

Tem breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards Terra and asked, "Are you all..." But he was cut short by a fire ball that landed in between them causing Tem to jump back. He looked to his right to see FireStorm coming out of the flames.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, 'hero,'" FireStorm said as he walked closer to Tem. "I hope you don't expect to make it out of this, your hero days are over!" As FireStorm yelled this his hands engulfed in flames and the ring of fire around them started to enclose on the park.

A bright flash of lightning filled the sky above them and a loud crack of thunder followed it shortly after. Soon, without warning, a downpour covered the city, dousing most of FireStorm's flames and weakening the rest.

"Ugh, you may have got lucky, but I'll be coming for you, 'hero,' and next time the weather won't save you," and with that, FireStorm exited in a burst of flames.

^. ^ End of Chapter 4 ^. ^


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Situation

**Chapter 5: The Real Situation**

Tem gave a sigh of relief and sat down on wet sidewalk as the rain poured down onto his head. He looked over to where Terra was, she was staring at the spot where Nexus had been before teleporting away. "Are you ok?" Tem asked her.

She blinked a couple of times before coming back down to earth and looked at Tem. She did this for a while before she finally mumbled something out.

But unfortunately Tem couldn't hear her over the rain so he was forced to ask, "What did you say?"

With out warning anger filled her eyes and she yelled out, "I SAID, YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" In her anger she seemed to stop the rain from failing as it looked like a dome of water surrounded them.

"What do you mean; I just saved you from those thugs who were attacking you!"

"No you got in the way, all I had to do was stall until it started raining, and you messed that up."

Tem got up and started to walk towards her, "How would you have beaten Nexus than, he had hydrokinesis as well."

Terra quickly got silent and turned around and quietly said, "He wouldn't have been a problem."

Tem walked even closer to her and said, "I'm sure…" but stopped half way when she quickly turned around and pointed a spear at him that reached right to the tip of his nose.

"Step back," she said as the spear started to glow a deep blue hue.

"Ok, fine," Tem stepped back and paused for a second and continued, "I'll just say your welcome for helping you with your thug problem and be on my way." Tem turned around and walked towards the nearest edge of the park. As he did he heard foot steps quickly closing in behind him. 'She is following me,' he thought to himself. Tem turned around but before he even spun all the way around he felt a hard object connect with his head and everything went black.

Tem quickly sat up upon is awaking after the hit. He immediately realized he defiantly was no where near where he had left. He was sitting in a large fluffy bed in a small box shaped room. There were no windows in the room only a door, a sliding door, which leads out of the room. Unfortunately it was tinted making so Tem couldn't see outside of his tiny room. As Tem started to gain more awareness of his surroundings he quickly realized he was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, they seemed to be checking his vitals. Before Tem could look at them closer, he heard foot steps coming up to the door. He looked up to see a shadow on the other side of the tinted window. As he saw this Tem quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep just in time for the door to open.

"…and I'll do that in a second Swift but Terra asked me to keep an eye on this guy hear and to give him the recruit tutorial once he woke up and I'm not making her madder than she already is," came a female voice from outside.

"Why did she come back so angry from that mission, was it that guy," came another voice, this time male.

"I don't think so; rumor is that the other she fought against besides FireStorm was Nexus."

"Yikes, defiantly don't want to make her madder if that's the case. See you later than Sam," he said as Tem heard him start to walk away.

"See you Swift," said the female voice as she walked into the room. She walked half way into the room before stopping all of a sudden. Tem tried holding his breath and hopping she would just go away. "I know you're awake, you can stop pretending."

'Dang it," Tem thought to himself. He sat up and said, "How did you know."

"You have been snoring all night while I was checking on you," she said with a smile. "So…" she started to say, almost as if she found this awkward, "I'm Sam you are?"

Sam looked to be taller than Tem but yet he thought she looked like she was younger. She had deep blue eyes and long red hair that went down past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of blue scrubs along with a doctor's coat, yet for shoes she had sandals on. Tem couldn't help but also notice he fingernails and toenails both painted a deep shade of purple.

"I'm Tem…Tem Ki'blade."

"It's nice to meet you Tem," she said, smiling, as she walked over and pulled over a projector into the center of the room and pointed it at one of the walls. "Sorry, but Terra asked me to get you up to speed on us for some reason, and I'm not going to argue with her, so I'm sorry if this is long and boring." Sam grabbed a chair and sat down in it next to the projector. She also took a clipboard that was under the projector and cleared her throat.

"Welcome new recruit, you have just joined Helix, an organization set up to bring down the Elementai. Before I can start to give you information on our organization and its operations, I must as you a few questions regarding your current situation," Sam sighed as she finished the sentence. Tem could tell she really hated doing this, but he was even more worried about what he was getting into. "What is your full name?"

Tem wasn't sure if he should answer or not, 'Helix, and there aiming to take down the Elementai, the protectors of this land.'

The Elementai were the main army force on the island. They were first made after the 1st Elemental War and were lead by Kyle Smith until his death 2 years ago. Tem heard that his son took over, Jake Smith.

"My name is Tem 'Light' Ki'blade," he finally said.

"Ok, now your age?"

"Seventeen as of two days ago," Tem said, trying to relax and think of a way out of this.

"Oh, congratulation on the birthday than," she said smiling again, but quickly looked back down at the clipboard. "Have you been given a code name by the Elementai yet?"

Tem had heard that all the members of the Elementai were given code-names for missions to keep real names safe. But as years went on, they started to give them to their targets as well.

"No! I'm no criminal!"

Sam turned her head towards Tem, her eyes wide in surprise. "You really don't know what's going on; no wonder Terra is having me do this. I'll skip to the info part than." Sam reached over and turned on the projector. The first image that popped up was a triangle with an 'H' in it, and under the symbol was the word 'Helix'. She pushed a button and the next slide appeared, it was a group photo of seven people, four guys and three girls. Tem quickly noticed one was Sam, yet she was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and a matching skirt. Sam stood up and walked over to the wall and pointed at the guy on the far left.

He looked to be about Tem's height but he couldn't be sure from the photo for any of them. He had green eyes and short brown hair. He wore a long blue trench coat with a white t-shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans. His hands were wrapped in white bandages and he wore average brown shoes.

"This is Cross, he is 20 years old, and is the current leader of Helix. He is also the son of the founder of Helix back when it was originally an army of non-elementals, who fought with the elementals, not against, in the first elemental war."

"Cross?"

"That's not his real name, its his code name, he has been keeping his real name a secret for so long that no one remember what it is. But not only is he the leader, he is also the General of Earth."

"General of Earth, what's that?" Tem asked confused.

"It's what it sounds like, we have six generals, one for each element, and with the exception that one General is currently covering Lightning, along with her usual one, sense our old one disappeared a month ago. Each one is in charge of training the new recruits in there elements if they need it, they also lead the missions against the Elementai."

"I guess that makes sense," Tem said.

"Next to Cross' left we have Terra Star, she is 19 and you met her last night. Her code-name is 'The Water's Fury'."

Tem looked at picture of Terra carefully, she looked exactly the same as she did last night, yet he still felt she looked totally different, he couldn't put his finger on why. "Let me guess, General of Water?"

"Yep, she is usually nice but has been recently been in a bad mood."

"I noticed," Tem said with a chuckle.

"Next we have Swift Edge, 19 years old," she said as she pointed to the next guy.

Swift was


End file.
